Highway 375 - Teil 8
von AtomPils Highway 375 - Teil 1, Highway 375 - Teil2, Highway 375 - Teil 3, Highway 375 - Teil 4, Highway 375 - Teil 5, Highway 375 - Teil 6, Highway 375 - Teil 7 Teil 8 (Letzter Teil) 7. August. 1997 Tikapoo Peak, Nevada Halluzinationen. „Immer wenn ich hier hinkomme, muss ich an Roswell denken.“, nahm Betty die aufdringliche Stimme einige Meter vor ihr wahr. Der Mann stand dort, wo die Steigung flacher wurde, so dass sie nicht erkennen konnte, was er sah. Noch einmal hob sie die müden Beine. Die Gelenke schmerzten, und das Gewicht des Rucksacks bohrte sich in ihre Schulter. Was war da eigentlich alles drin? Sie war solche langen Märsche nicht gewohnt. Erst recht nicht bergauf. Sie versicherte sich, dass John immer noch hinter ihr war, und tat den letzten Schritt, so dass sie auf gleicher Höhe mit Glenn Campbell stand, der immer noch fasziniert, mit einem zynischen Lächeln auf die Ebene schaute. Betty richtete den Blick nach vorn, doch konnte ihren Augen kaum glauben schenken. Vor ihr erstreckte sich ein zirka 10 Quadratmeter großes Feld, bevor die Ebene wieder in eine Steigung überging. Auf diesem Feld reflektierten tausende metallischer kleinstteile die frühen Sonnenstrahlen. Zentral lag ein riesiges undefinierbares Objekt, das sich erst bei näherem Hinsehen als verrostetes Wrack, als eine Art Fluggerät entpuppte. Sie blickte zu John der ebenfalls nicht schlecht staunte. Glenn hob ein größeres Teil vom Boden auf, und wischte den Staub davon ab. thumb|326px „Ist es das was wir gesehen haben? Warum liegt…“, „Nein!“, unterbrach Campbell Betty. Er überreichte ihr das dosenförmige Teil auf dem eine kleine Aufschrift maschinell eingestanzt war. McDonnell Aircraft Corporation / Made in Saint Louis, USA. Sie schaute ihn fragend an. “Was sie hier sehen, sind die Überreste einer McDonnell F4-Phantom. Ein Allroundjäger der AirForce, der auch in Vietnam und später von den Israelis in Jom-Kippur eingesetzt wurde. Dieser hier war nicht so erfolgreich. Ist im Frühherbst ´74 hier abgestürzt. Der Pilot kam dabei ums Leben. Die Maschine hatte SEAD Technologie an Bord, die benutzt wird, um die radargestützte Flugabwehr des Feindes schon auf Entfernung zu eliminieren.“, „Kam die auch von der Area?“, „Nein. Die hier kam von Nellis. Obwohl die Rakete damals ebenfalls ein streng geheimer Prototyp war, war es doch wohl nicht geheim genug für Dreamland. Die hatten damals anderes Spielzeug.“ Die Atmosphäre war beklemmend. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in Bettys Magengegend breit, während die Drei über das Feld gingen. Sie streifte über die Außenwand des alten Fliegers, die sich wie poliertes Metall anfühlte. „Erstaunlich nicht? All die Jahre liegt die alte Lady hier ´rum, und sieht noch aus wie neu.“ Glenn klopfte auf das Metall, das den Schlag zustimmend akustisch erwiderte. Der Blick fiel in die Pilotenkanzel. Der Schleudersitz sowie Teile des Instrumentenbretts waren entfernt worden, oder beim Aufschlag abgerissen. „An dem Abend war die Sicht schlecht. Der Pilot hatte die Orientierung verloren, geriet unbemerkt in den Sturzflug und verlor beim Versuch ihn abzufangen endgültig die Kontrolle. Nach dem Absturz sammelte die AirForce sofort alles ein und lies den Rest hier einfach verrotten.“ Betty erinnerte die Szene an den Absturz, den sie gesehen hatten. Sie musste an John denken, drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihm regungslos auf das Flugzeug starren. Seine Augen waren leer. „John?“, fragte sie ihn besorgt. „Ich…“ stammelte er, brachte aber nicht viel mehr heraus. Betty bedeutete ihm sich hinzusetzen, und entstaubte ein Trümmerteil unter ihr. Sie assistierte ihn dabei und kniete sich vor ihn. „John, was ist los?“. Wie aus dem Nichts krachte ein Ohrenbetäubender Knall durch die Wildnis. Betty zuckte panisch zusammen, drehte sich um und sah Glenn Campbell mit einem silberglänzenden großkalibrigen Revolver. Zu ihrer Erleichterung senkte er die Waffe fast im selben Augenblick und steckte sie zurück in das Holster. Bettys Frage blieb unausgesprochen, genau wie Campbells Antwort. Der Mann nickte nur mit ernster Miene. Betty folgte dem Blick und sah die Überreste eine Klapperschlange, die nun in der Mitte geteilt regungslos auf dem Boden lag. „Wurde er gebissen?“, fragte Campbell in knapp militärischem Tonfall. Ungewohnt von ihm. Betty verstand erst jetzt, drehte den Kopf sofort zurück zu John. Dieser saß immer noch unbeeindruckt und benebelt da. „John! Wurdest du gebissen?“, keine Antwort. Sie hob die Hosenbeine, suchte seinen Körper nach einer Bisswunde ab. Nichts. „Haben sie was gefunden?“, „Nein.“, „Ok, alles halb so wild, das hier ist war eine Diamondback-Rattlesnake. Ich habe Antivenom dabei. Wichtig ist jetzt nur, dass sie ruhig bleiben.“, er öffnete den riesigen Rucksack und griff gezielt in eines der vielen Staufächer. Eine weiße Plastikdose mit blauem Deckel kam zum Vorschein. Sofort entfernte er den Deckel und stockte. Sie war leer. Das laute „verdammt“ verkniff er sich gekonnt, um Betty nicht zu verunsichern, als er im Denkvorgang unterbrochen wurde. „Ich… ich hab das schon einmal gesehen.“, stotterte John vor sich hin. Glenn ließ die Dose fallen und tat einen Schritt nach vorn. Johns Blick war genauso leer wie vorhin. „Diese Augen. Riesig. Ich weiß nicht, was.“, Betty atmete schwer, und begann Johns Hand zu drücken. Glenn zog eine PET-Flasche mit Schraubverschluss aus dem Rucksack und überreichte sie Betty. „Hier. Geben sie ihm was zu trinken.“ Betty nahm die Flasche an sich. „Es könnte ein Schock sein, vielleicht auch Strahlung von dem Puls-Antrieb. In dem Fall haben wir ein Problem.“. Betty bemerkte, dass der allwissende Glenn Campbell zum ersten Mal nicht mehr so selbstsicher schien. „Mr. Campbell. Diese Augen. Ich träume seit Tagen von nichts anderem mehr, wache schweißgebadet auf, und jetzt das.“, Betty lief eine Träne von der Wange, während sie das alles aussprach. John hörte den beiden offensichtlich zu. Er schien sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen zu haben, sagte aber kein Wort. „Wir müssen weiter.“, erwiderte Glenn nach einigen Sekunden, und zog den zugeschnürrten Rucksack auf den Rücken. Dann machten sich die drei wieder auf den Weg. Wortlos erreichten sie den Gipfel des Berges um die Mittagszeit. Als Betty und John sahen, dass es nicht mehr höher ging schmissen sie zeitgleich die Rucksäcke in den Sand. Während die zwei Teenager sich ausruhten, und sich von Müsliriegeln und Mineralwasser ernährten, arretierte Glenn eine Art Fernrohr auf einem Dreibein, und richtete es gen Westen. Nach kurzer Einstellung am Gerät zitierte er John und Betty zu sich. „Na John, glauben sie mir jetzt?“. John schaute durch das Fernrohr auf einige weit entfernte Gebäude vor einer Gebirgskette. „Was sie dort sehen, sind die Hangars der Area 51.“, John schaute Glenn an. „Das könnte alles sein.“, „Schauen sie.“, Glenn entfaltete eine Karte. „Das hier ist der Tikapoo Peak, auf dem wir gerade stehen. Wenn sie gen Westen schauen finden sie hier Bald Mountain und das Rainier Gebirge. Dazwischen liegt ein ausgetrockneter Salzsee, der Groom Dry Lake. Laut Karte dürfte dort nichts sein. Schauen sie durch das Fernrohr sehen sie aber was anderes. Was sagt uns das?“ „Na gut, aber selbst wenn, was hat das alles mit uns zu tun?“ „Sehen sie den großen zentralen Hangar mit dem gewinkelten Dach? Der steht noch nicht allzu lang da. Wurde Ende 1989 dahin gestellt und seitdem kontinuierlich erweitert. Auch die Startbahn wurde vergrößert. Er hat einen Durchmesser von fast 150m, aber nur ein gigantisches Fronttor. So groß ist nicht einmal eine Antonow 225, das größte Flugzeug der Welt. Wir vermuten, dass dort der Vogel steht, den sie gesehen haben.“ „Aurora“, warf Betty ein. „Exakt. Gesehen hat das Ding hier noch keiner. Nur untypische Kondesstreifen, ungenaue Sichtungen und Funkmeldungen. Schon einmal von der B2 oder der F117 gehört?“, Schweigen. „Tarnkappenbomber, die in Area 51 entwickelt, gebaut, und getestet wurden, ohne dass irgendjemand von uns das mitbekommen hat, obwohl wir hier andauernd schauen, was es neues gibt.“, „Wie kann das sein?“, „Ganz einfach. Die haben uns da drüben schon gesehen, bevor wir überhaupt in die Nähe des Gipfels gekommen sind. Wenn wir hier sind, blasen sie die Tests ab. Früher oder später werden wir dann von Hubschraubern verjagt.“, „Was ist das eigentlich für ein Flieger?“, „Der Name stammt aus Akten des US-Haushalts, nach dem über 3 Milliarden Dollar für ein Aufklärungsprojekt zur Verfügung gestellt werden sollte. Was daraus geworden ist, kann keiner sagen, da alles weitere über sogenannte BlackBudgets abgerechnet worden sein kann, die vom Verteidigungsministerium als geheime Projekte keiner weiteren Stellungnahme benötigen. Das Flugzeug soll Spekulationen zufolge als Nurflügler konstruiert sein und 8-fache Schallgeschwindigkeit fliegen. Andere Gerüchte sagen, die Technik stamme von Reengineering-Projekten, was mehr oder weniger bedeutet, dass man zum Beispiel alte Mig´s auseinanderbaut, und wieder zusammensetzt, um zu erforschen, wie sie funktionieren. Die Technik soll hier aber nicht aus alten sowjetischen Jagdfliegern stammen, sondern aus Material das nach dem Roswell-Absturz geborgen worden sein soll.“ „Außerirdische Technologie?“ „Exakt.“ „Und so einen Schwachsinn glauben sie?“ Über dem linken Ohr Glenn Campbells tauchten zwei schwarze Punkte am Horizont auf. Betty und John blieben wie angewurzelt stehen, als Glenn sich umdrehte waren die Punkte bereits größer geworden. Erst jetzt erreichte das metallische Schlagen der Rotorblätter die Gipfelregion. Die zwei pechschwarzen Hubschrauber vom Typ „Black Hawk“, waren mit der Sonne im Rücken, im Schatten der Berghänge, angeflogen und hatten so ihr akustisches und visuelles Profil bis kurz vor der Ankunft verborgen. Ein Manöver, das sonst nur in Kampfeinsätzen geflogen wird. Jetzt hielten sie mit knapp 200 Stundenkilometern auf den Gipfel zu. Betty, John und selbst Glenn verloren die Orientierung, als einer der beiden Hubschrauber wie aus dem Nichts, direkt über Ihnen in den Schwebeflug überging, und den trockenen Staub ähnlich einem Sandsturm aufwirbelte. Glenn Campbell fand schließlich Schutz hinter einem Felsen, zog Betty und John nacheinander hinter die Deckung. Betty hatte eine Menge Staub direkt inhaliert, und röchelte. John begann augenblicklich sie zu stützen, griff nach einer Wasserflasche, öffnete den Verschluss und spritzte ihr das Wasser in die Kehle, bis das Röcheln langsam nachließ. Glenn hatte den Vorgang beobachtet, auf seiner Prioritätenliste allerdings zurückgestellt. Ihm bereite etwas anderes größere Sorgen. Dass sie hier nicht willkommen waren, dass sie mit Hubschraubern, oder sogar Kampfjets begrüßt wurden, war an für sich nichts Ungewöhnliches. Selbst tiefe Überflüge, mit dem Ziel ihnen ein wenig einzustauben, waren nicht selten. Das Vorgehen hier aber war anders. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es über reinen Psychoterror hinausging, konnte die Situation aber noch nicht richtig erfassen. Dann bemerkte er den zweiten BlackHawk. Mit zitternden Händen füllte er die Trommel seines Revolvers wieder auf und schaute dann zu John und Betty hinüber. Die Situation wuchs ihm über den Kopf, das war ihm klar geworden. Ein einziger Gedanke kreiste ihm jetzt noch durch das Hirn: Was habe ich getan? Als sich der Nebel aus kleingemahlenen Steinen, Sand und trockenem Weidegras lichtete, rückten die Soldaten in zwei Teams zu je drei Mann auf die Teenager und Campbell vor. Sie flankierten sie in Zangenbewegung, achteten dabei aber streng darauf, den Winkel nicht zu flach werden zu lassen, um ihre Kameraden nicht in eine mögliche Schussbahn zu bringen. Der Zugführer, ein ehemaliger Captain der Navy Seals, schaute durch seine Staubschutzbrille und ein ACOG-Visier, das auf einer stark modifizierten M16 Sturmgewehr-Plattform installiert war, stoppte und riss die linke Hand in die Höhe um sein Team aufzufordern ihm gleich zu tun. Glenn Campbell presste den Revolver mit beiden Händen, weit von sich weg, in der ausgestreckten Hand, konzentrierte sich Kimme und Korn in einer Linie zu halten, wie er es gelernt hatte, während er ruckartig zwischen den martialisch anmutenden Soldaten hin und her zielte. Betty klammerte sich unterdessen an John. Beide hatten sich wieder hinter dem Stein in Sicherheit gebracht, lukten aber aufmerksam hervor, um die Geschehnisse zu beobachten. Zum ersten Mal sahen sie John zittern, während die Soldaten roboterartig in Warteposition verharrten, und nicht so wirkten, als würde sie der Revolver allzu sehr einschüchtern. Der erste BlackHawk entfernte sich, wurde leiser, wenn auch weiterhin das Flattern der Rotorblätter zu hören war. Ein siebter Mann kam über den Berghang. Er trug ebenfalls eine Kampfuniform, unterschied sich aber von den anderen Männern. Als einziger trug er eine amerikanische Flagge auf dem Kampfanzug. Auf den Schulterklappen war jeweils ein kleiner Adler abgebildet. Betty sah, dass Glenn den Revolver auf den US Soldaten richtete, der unbeirrt weiter auf ihn zuging. Den beiden fehlte die Aufmerksamkeit ihrem Körper gegenüber, um Angst zu verspüren. „Mr. Campbell, nehmen sie die Waffe runter!“, keine Reaktionen, „Mr. Campbell, mein Name ist Colonel Winstead, US Air Force. Bitte nehmen sie die Waffe runter. Wir sind hier, um ihnen zu helfen.“, „Fick Dich!“, das militärische Pokerface des Offiziers vollzog sich keiner Veränderung, „Miss Betty Schulz und John Wagner?“, er spähte auf die beiden Teenager hinter dem Stein. „Eure Eltern machen sich Sorgen. Es läuft eine bundesweite Suche nach euch. Wir sind hier um euch in Sicherheit zu bringen.“, Betty schaute bedächtlich zu John hinüber, der sie sofort wieder in Deckung zog. Die Spannung wurde immer zerreißender. Campbell unterbrach die Stille. „Mister Winstead. Sie kommen weder von der `Air Force´, noch sind sie hier um uns zu helfen. Ihre Clowns hier tragen keine Abzeichen, die Hubschrauber sind ebenso unmarkiert, außerdem wissen sie und ich, dass sie uns hier schon viel eher gefunden hätten, wenn sie das wollten. Diese beiden Kids hier haben etwas gesehen, das…“, Die Kugel traf Campbell zwischen Auge und Nasenbein und er war tot bevor er den Boden erreichte. Winstead steckte die Pistole zurück in das Holster und starrte zu Betty und John. Normalerweise hat ein Scharfschütze immer einen Begleiter, einen Späher, dessen Aufgabe es ist, das Ziel zu identifizieren, sowie die Flugbahn anhand der Zielentfernung, des Windes, und sogar anhand von Luftfeuchtigkeit zu berechnen. Der Schütze muss dann nur noch sein Gewehr dementsprechend einstellen, das Ziel in die Mitte des Fadenkreuzes bringen, und abdrücken. Auf seinen Späher konnte sich der Mann hinter dem M82 Barret, etwa zwei Kilometer vom Tickapoo-Peak entfernt, wohl nicht mehr verlassen. Er schaute schließlich durch sein Visier und nahm die Berechnungen selbst vor. Colonel Winstead stieg über die Leiche Glenn Campbells, während die unbekannten Kämpfer die Teenager eingekreist hatten. „So, Kinder. Jetzt ist der Spaß vorbei. Das hier ist kein Spielplatz. Ihr kommt jetzt brav mit und steigt in den Hubschrauber. Verstanden?“ James Gastovski atmete zweimal tief durch, und schaute dann wieder durch das Zeiss Zielfernrohr. Absolute Stille. Dann, nur sekundenbruchteile später, überschritt er den Druckpunkt des Abzugs, der den Schlagbolzen freigab, der wiederrum auf das Zündhütchen der Patrone schlug und ihre gewaltige Energie entfesselte. Das Geschoss wurde auf dem Lauf getrieben, drehte sich während des Fluges entlang der ballistischen Kurve fünfmal um die eigene Achse, bevor es mit einer Energie von fast 20.000 Joule auf das gewünschte Ziel traf. „Deckung! Sniper“. Die Brust Winsteads, sowie die ganze Umgebung, waren augenblicklich mit Blut und zerfetzten Gehirnteilen bespritzt. Vom Kopf war nichts mehr zu sehen. Daneben lag der Gruppenführer mit dem Kopf in dem Sand. Seine Kampfweste zierte ein schwarzes Loch, das die Ausmaße einer ausgestreckten Hand hatte, und aus dem unablässig Blut pulsierend hinausgepumpt wurde, bis es einige Sekunden später vorbei war. John und Betty verkrampften hinter ihrer Deckung, während die Geschosse surrend an ihnen vorbeijagten und mit dumpfen Schlägen einen nach dem anderen ausschalteten. Der Mündungsknall jedes einzelnen Schusses hallte erst Sekunden später durch die Weite. „Zwei auf einmal.“, grinste Gastovski. Dann erneut ein Knall und Rückschlag. Ein Grinsen, als der letzte der neun ´Soldaten`, zwei davon Piloten, tot zu Boden fiel. Er öffnete den Verschluss des Gewehrs, entfernte das Magazin. „Darf ich mal?“, fragte er den Besitzer des Gewehrs und suchte in dessen Rucksack nach einem weiteren Magazin. Aufgrund des Kampfmessers, das dessen beide Kaortis und den Kehlkopf sauber durchtrennt hatte, schien dieser nicht besonders viel dagegen zu haben. „So Kinder, und jetzt macht, dass ihr weg kommt.“, denn am Horizont kam bereits der nächste Hubschrauber ins Blickfeld. „Komm, komm, komm!“, „aber Glenn…“, „dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit!“. John zog Betty an der Hand den Berg hinunter. Sie stolperte mehrmals, was John nicht einmal wahrnahm, bis sie sich schließlich seinem Tempo anpasste. „Wo wollen wir denn hin?“, „keine Ahnung, einfach nur weg hier!“. Der Pilot korrigierte den Höhenmesser seiner Cobra, während diese stabil auf den Berg zuhielt. „Groom Base, hier ist Viper one. Wir haben Sichtkontakt mit dem Ziel. ETA 20 Sekunden. Over.“. Die Flugkontrolle bestätigte den Kontakt. Die Cobra hatte den Auftrag die Vorgänge auf dem Hügel zu überblicken, und Aufklärung zu leisten, während weitere Spezialkräfte im Verfügungsraum warteten. Nicht gerade die Art von Auftrag, für die eine AH-1 Cobra gedacht war. Es war ein klassischer Angriffshubschrauber. Vom Aussehen her glich sie den leichten Huey-Transporthubschraubern, die vor allem durch den Vietnamkrieg bekannt waren. Dieser Typ war jedoch um einiges leichter, dünner und manövrierfähiger. Statt einem großen Ladungsraum bot sie nur den zwei Crew-Mitgliedern Platz, besaß jedoch dafür ein ausgeklügeltes Zielsystem, gekoppelt mit einer schwenkbaren 20mm Bordkanone. An beiden Seiten der Maschine hingen Stummelflügel, an denen insgesamt vier Behälter mit je 19 ungelenkten Raketen montiert waren. So war der Sinn der Mission weniger die gefechtsmäßige Aufklärung, als mehr die Einschüchterung des möglichen Feindes. Die Maschine erreichte die Bergspitze, überflog sie kreisend und meldete den Verlust des gesamten Einsatztrupps an die Flugkontrolle. Die Nachricht erreichte die Einsatzleitung und setzte damit eine Kettenreaktion in Gang, die das Ausrücken der Reserve zur Folge hatte. Diese musste jedoch erstmal von der meilenweit entfernten Basis den Tickapoo-Peak erreichen. Das Abendrot leuchtete bedrohlich über der Einöde. Vor vielen Jahren noch hatten hier die Ureinwohner Amerikas gesiedelt. Heiliges unberührtes Land. Auch jetzt noch war es hier weitgehend ruhig. Nur die stechenden, unkontrollierten Schritte zweier Teenager vermochten das Idyll zu stören. Mittlerweile hatten sie die Bergspitze umrundet um sich dem unmittelbaren Blickfeld der Militärs zu entziehen. „Stopp“, Betty blieb stehen, ließ die Hände auf die Knie fallen und atmete kräftig ein. „Ich kann nicht mehr“, sprach sie stockend, nach Atem ringend. John schaute sich um. Der Himmel war klar, und im Schatten der untergehenden Sonne verbreitete sich ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. „Hier ist alles frei.“, knisterte es im Kopfhörer. Der Pilot drehte die Maschine um 180 Grad und flog zurück Richtung Gipfel. Er drückte den Sprechknopf, der sein Funkgerät mit dem Kopfhörer des Gunners verband. „Noch ´ne Idee? Wo würdest du dich verstecken?“, „Keine Ahnung. Ich würde versuchen über die Rückseite in die Wüste zu kommen.“, „Nach was suchen wir hier eigentlich?“ Die Maschine senkte die Nase und überflog den Gipfel. Das Donnern der Rotorblätter, die von zwei General Electric T-700-Turbinen mit jeweils 1600 PS Leistung angetrieben wurden, krachte durch die Wildnis. Wie ein Raubvogel warf der Hubschrauber seinen Schatten direkt auf Betty und John. Dieser reagierte sofort und warf die beiden zu Boden. „Sieht du was?“, „Nein.“, der Pilot hielt den Hubschrauber still in der Luft. Das monotone Surren der Maschinen wurde jäh unterbrochen. Ein Knall. Glassplitter flogen durch das Cockpit und landeten auf Instrumentenbrett, Boden und Beinen der Piloten. „Verdammte Scheiße!“. Sofort drückte der Pilot den Steuerknüppel nach vorne, und erhöhte den Schub auf Maximalleistung. „Drei Uhr, 1 Click, Feindkontakt. Vermutlich Scharfschütze.“, knackte es im Ohrhörer. Der Hubschrauber ging in eine Steilkurve und suchte visuell nach dem Ziel. Im Sekundenrhythmus blitzte es von nahezu derselben Stelle kurz auf. Idiot. Hast es wohl eilig zu sterben, was? Dachte er, verriegelte die Bordkanone und entsicherte die Hydras an den Stummelflügeln. „Los, komm!“, John behielt den Hubschrauber im Auge, der plötzlich ohne erkennbaren Grund abdrehte. Das Dröhnen war unerträglich geworden, dann hatte er Ihnen den Rücken zugedreht. Sie liefen, so schnell es ihre Beine hergaben, und das Adrenalin beschleunigte noch einmal. John wusste, dass es ihre einzige Chance war, und er hatte das Gefühl, das Betty es diesmal auch wusste, denn sie war ihm bereits einige Meter voraus. „Komm her du Mistding! Lass die Kids in Ruhe! Such dir einen von deinem Format!“, rief Gastovski. Unablässig hatte er auf den Hubschrauber geschossen, in der Hoffnung dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Die Kugeln, so vermutete er, waren dem Heli nicht mal nahe gekommen. Er feuerte und feuerte, bis nur noch ein Klicken zu hören war. Dann schmiss er das leergeschossene Gewehr in den Sand und zog die 9mm Beretta. Der Hubschrauber hatte sich derweil an ihm ausgerichtet, stand still in der Luft und wartete auf den Feuerbefehl. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, wusste er, dass er keine Chance hatte zu entkommen. Das war auch gar nicht das Ziel. Nicht seit Anbeginn der Mission. Das Ziel hatte er soeben erreicht, und so musste er nur grinsen, als die erste Salve 70mm Raketen auf ihn herabregnete. Betty stoppte. „Was war das?“, in einiger Entfernung stieg Rauch in den Himmel auf. John zog sie mit sich. „Egal. Komm, wir müssen weiter.“. Die Dehydration ist die Vorstufe des Verdurstens. Unter normalen Umständen kommt ein Körper drei, in Einzelfällen sogar bis zu 10 Tage ohne Wasser aus. In Wüstenregionen, bei extremer Hitze sieht das Ganze jedoch schon ganz anders aus. Dort kann sich der Vorgang so stark beschleunigen, dass der Betroffene innerhalb eines Tages verstirbt. Der Mund trocknet aus, Lippen werden spröde, die Haut spannt sich. Im Folgenden können die Zellen im Gewebe nicht mehr richtig arbeiten. Der Stoffwechsel stagniert, und auch der Transport von Nährstoffen und Sauerstoff im Blut kommt zum Erliegen. Organversagen. Beschleunigter Herzschlag, erhöhte Atemfrequenz, gefolgt von Schwindelgefühlen und Halluzinationen. Spätestens wenn der Schweißfluss versiegt, ist das Koma und damit einhergehend auch meist der Tod eminent. Der trockene und staubige Boden hielt mit unerbittlicher Grausamkeit stand, während Betty und John erneut Fuß vor Fuß setzten, Schritt für Schritt tiefer in die weite Einsamkeit torkelten. Noch tropfte der Schweiß in riesigen eierförmigen glitzernden Perlen von der Stirn, noch waren sie in der Lage, zumindest den Umständen entsprechend klar zu denken. John drehte seinen Kopf nach hinten, die Drehung kostete Kraft, und es kam ihm vor, als würde grobkörniger Sand in den Gelenken und Knochen scheuern, die dafür zuständig sind die Drehung des Kopfes auszuführen. Hinter ihm Meilenweit nichts. Vor ihm das gleiche Bild. War es klug wegzurennen? Irgendwann spät hatten sie sich hingelegt, hatten gezittert in der eisigen Kälte der Nacht, nur ihre Klamotten trennten den Boden von ihren Körpern. Der ernstgemeinte Versuch zu Schlafen wurde ständig vor der permanenten Angst vor Kojoten vereitelt. Doch selbst denen schien es hier zu unwirklich zu sein. Betty fiel es schwer sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Wohin gingen sie überhaupt? Sie wollte nicht verdursten. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt. Der Gedanke an das Meer vor den Hollywood-Hills, an Nächte am Strand, wilde Partys und die Freiheit zauberte ihr für kurze Zeit ein Lächeln ins Gesicht. Dann brannte die Sonne wieder auf den Kopf. Ohne Meer, ohne Sand und ohne Partys. Das hier war nicht LA, und jetzt war sie von der Stadt der Engel weiter entfernt, als sie es je war. Warum war sie mitgefahren? Selbst Vater und Mutter waren auf einmal wieder ein Hort der Liebe und Sicherheit, wenn auch nur gedanklich. Stattdessen lief vor ihr dieser Typ, auf dessen Charme sie reingefallen war, und dem sie nun direkt ins Verderben folgte. Ihr waren die Konsequenzen ihrer Handlung mittlerweile egal. Und selbst dem Hubschrauber, den Soldaten und dem Offizier hätte sie jetzt mit letzter Kraft zugewunken, wenn sie sie irgendwo hätte erspähen können. Doch der Himmel blieb blau. Lediglich die Cumuluswolken schienen an ein menschengebautes Fluggerät zu erinnern. So vergingen die Stunden, während John langsam aber sicher einsah, dass weitergehen keinen Zweck mehr hatte. Er stoppte unvermittelt. Die Knie brachen augenblicklich ein, da ausschließlich das Bewegungsmomentum seinen Körper stabil hielt. Das ausgestoßene Co2 röchelte durch seine Luftröhre an die Oberfläche. Feinste Partikel hatten den kompletten Atmungsapparat durch kontinuierliche Reibung entzündet. Nun lag er da, auf dem Rücken, die Arme weit von sich gestreckt. Eine schemenhafte Gestalt brach über ihm zusammen. Er spürte das Rütteln, die Schläge mit der flachen Hand gegen die Wange. „Du hast gesagt, du bringst uns hier raus. Du hast gesagt, wir sollen weglaufen, ich… ich hab dir vertraut. Du mieses Stück… du…“, das letzte Aufbegehren gegen den einzigen sichtbaren Verantwortlichen in einer tragischen Verkettung von Ereignissen endete in einem trockenem Husten, der Verwunderung warum die Tränen nicht mehr fließen, und dem Zusammenbrechen des Körpers. Zwei junge Menschen in der Mitte der Wüste. John atmete tief und schwer. Er verspürte keinen Durst mehr. Eine Gnade der Natur? Noch einmal drehte er den Kopf zur Seite. Betty, ebenso regungslos wie er. Fische auf dem trockenem. Die Gewissheit keine Ressourcen übrig zu haben, um sich um das Mädchen zu kümmern, ging einher mit der Akzeptanz des folgenden Sterbeprozesses. Die Sonne brannte kontinuierlich. Eine kühle Brise fiel auf ihn herab. Er betrachtete das tiefblaue Meer, den Himmel, Betty lag neben ihm. War das Los Angeles? Er begann zu zittern, ein riesiger Raubvogel warf seine Schatten, nein ein Hubschrauber. Die Schwärze wurde allumfassend. Moment, das war kein Hubschrauber. Die Detonation ließ den Untergrund erzittern. Machtlos musste er mit ansehen, wie sich Raum und Zeit bogen. Nein! Das war kein Hubschrauber. Wo kamen die Sterne her? Einem Tunnel gleich formte sich Johns Weg vor ihm. Am Ende schlummerte der tote schwarze Riese friedlich im Sand. Soldaten kamen auf ihn zu, verschwanden. Betty berührte ihn an der Schulter. Er schaute sie an. Alles schien so leicht. „Betty!“, flüsterte er, musterte ihr makelloses Gesicht. Die riesigen Augen, das süße Lächeln und der winzige Schönheitsfleck, direkt unter der linken Lippe. So klar hatte er sie noch nie gesehen. Und das in dunkler Nacht. „Geh nur!“, hallte ihre Stimme durch den Kosmos. „Ich…“, er hatte doch gar nichts gesagt. Er atmete tief durch und schritt langsam auf das Monstrum zu. Der Weg hinter ihm verschwand in einer Art dunklem Nebel, doch es wirkte weder fremd noch beängstigend. Alles war so friedlich. In einiger Entfernung vor dem Schiff stand eine Person. Er konnte weder Größe noch Körperform korrekt einschätzen. Allgemein schien diese Person nur aus Konturen zu bestehen. Er ging näher ran. Moment. Er stockte. Hinter sich war alles vergangen. War das der Tod? Die Szene beschleunigte sich. Ohne sein Zutun wurde er nach vorne gesogen, erst langsam dann immer schneller. Dabei fixierte er das Gesicht der Gestalt vor sich, das sich langsam zu formen begann. Als erstes bemerkte er diese auffallend großen Augen. Dann der dünne Schlitz als Mund, die beiden Nasenlöcher ohne erkennbare Ausbuchtung. Der Körper, nur etwa einen Meter groß. Und er war nicht allein. Immer mehr Augen starrten ihn an. Panik machte sich breit. Sein Herz pochte immer schneller. War das echt? NEIN! NEIN! Raus! Ich will weg hier. Ich… Die Stille und Ruhe war unwirklich. Er hob den Kopf, und blickte durch die Fensterscheibe des 92er Toyota Pickup. Er riss den Kopf nach rechts, und tatsächlich, Betty saß auf dem Beifahrersitz des Wagens, den Kopf auf dem Armaturenbrett, aber friedlich schlummernd. Der Schlüssel steckte, und auch der Rucksack mit Geld, Verpflegung und Gepäck lag auf der Ablage. Er öffnete die Wagentür, stieg aus und lächelte der Sonne entgegen. War er nicht gerade noch? Hatte er das alles nur geträumt? Dann bemerkte er die schwarze im Sonnenlicht glitzernde Scheibe lautlos und friedlich über den Himmel gleiten und ohne sichtliche Verzögerung den Kurs um 90 Grad wechselnd mit einer für das Auge nicht mehr zu erfassenden Geschwindigkeit in der Ewigkeit verschwinden. Am meisten wunderte ihn, dass er sich nicht wunderte. Sein Blick senkte sich hinunter zu den Schildern, die direkt neben der brandneu asphaltierten Straße glänzten. ´Welcome to California´ und `Interstate 15 – Los Angeles´ Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Sci-Fi